Blind Flawlessness
by black-winged-werewolf
Summary: Ella is in love with Iggy but has a boyfriend. Tells the story of what she does and how choices influence everything. summery's terrible just read the inside. : R&R rating changed for future references
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: so I thought I would write a lot cuz its summer and im bored. Don't worry I will be continuing lethal misfortune. I thought I would write an iggy/ella story cuz I think they are perfect for each other and there are not many of those. This might not end happy but I would be willing to make alternate endings to this story if people want. So lets try it. This is only the prologue which is in the middle of the story like lethal misfortune. (my twilight story for those who haven't read it) oh I think most of this story will be in Ella's pov with an occasional iggy chapter or if necessary, another flock member. **

**P.S. and hopefully by now, you will have learned (from my other stories) that angel is italics and whoever's mind she is in is bolded. **

"How did I get myself into this mess?" I wondered allowed. I was nearly sixteen and I had just cheated on my boyfriend with my sister's boyfriend's best friend.

Sorry if I am confusing you all out there but that's how my life is and how my mind works. In other words: I cheated on my boyfriend Daniel with Iggy. IGGY! If your not screaming now, I will personally come over to your house and smack you. _Oh, Ella stop being so over-dramatic! _Dang was I never going to learn not to think my mind? (did that make any sense) or at least get used to another voice in my head?

_Nope your not. Sorry. Your stuck with me knowing everything about you forever, you technically being my sister and all._

_**Okay Ang, I get it. But seriously you better not tell Gazzy or Max or Fang or Nudge—especially Nudge—about this. **_

_Ella, Ella, you have such little faith in me and secrets. Don't worry I wont tell. Ask max if you want proof. I have hid many things for her from the rest of the flock and you. _

_**Okay fine, I trust you. But having a nine-year-old be trusted with probably the worst thing I have done to anyone especially the flock is kind of scary…**_

_Well, I will let you sort things out on your own, I must now go invade someone else's mind. Later. _

Hm…she was actually leaving my mind without being asked…I wonder why. _Oh, just because I have to tell someone off for thinking the way they are thinking. _

_**And your back again. Who are you telling off?**_

_I'm not back for long, just someone whose mind is full of fluff at the moment and its not who you think it is. _

_**Please tell me Angel please?**_

_Iggy. Later. _

_**Wait, did you say Iggy? What is he saying? Tell me! Angel come back! I'm coming to find you…..**_

Hm…I wonder what Iggy was thinking. Actually I don't really want to know. But for now I had to find angel, slaughter her for leaving me with that stupid answer and not telling me what he was thinking, and solve my problem with Daniel and Iggy.

**Authors note: so how did that go. It will get more interesting. Isn't angel so cute?!?!?!? I love her and love writing her. YAY 2 chapters in a day! And two new stories as well! R&R ******

**~Chocolate**


	2. sorry guys not a chap

Authors note: okay guys, girls, faithful reviewers and people who just found this story…I am sorry to tell you that I will be taking a break from writing my fanfiction stories.  I have decided to work on my other three stories that are not fanfiction. I don't know how long this break will last. It really depends on when I want to continue with the story and I don't have brain blanks every few minutes. I really hope you don't forget about this. And I promise I wont forget about the stories. Lethal Misfortune will be the first to go up when I do update and then Forever Yours. I will continue Blind Flawlessness eventually (after I find out what I am going to do with iggy and ella. Thanks to all. This will hopefully last not that long (a week) and I will update soon.

 Yours truly,

Black-winged-werewolf


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note: okay I haven't updated in like 6 months and I don't want to prolong it anymore so here goes nothing **

Chapter two: Iggy's POV

Oh my god. Ella is the most amazing girl in the world. Sure every guy says that about their girlfriend but still. She is absolutely wonderful. It's only been like 5 minutes since it happened but still. Just thinking about the memory made my heart skip. I mean it was so spontaneous, so special, so Ella…Sure she was Max's sister, and Max will murder me alive but I don't really care at this point. That kiss was amazing. It was beyond amazing. It was too good.

**-**Flashback to memory-

I was just walking in the hall and accidentally happened to run into someone. At first I thought it was Max because she was about the height of the person I walked into. But no, it wasn't. There was a crash and I knew the person had dropped something. "Sorry," I said, to whomever it was.

"Oh don't worry about it," answered that magical voice that is only possessed by Ella.

I frowned slightly at this. It just had to be Ella I walked into and knocked over. Huh, just my luck. I bent down to help her pick her things up then stood up and braced myself against the wall so I could pull her up. Only I pulled a little too hard and she fell against me. Wow she was really warm. "Sorry," she said, but she didn't move away and I had no intention of changing that. She just stayed pressed up against me. I wrapped her into an embrace because it just felt right. This isn't the first time this had happened so it didn't seem that awkward. But then she laid her head on my shoulder and I felt her smiling into my neck. I really couldn't help myself. Sure I knew that she was with Daniel, but at the time, I wasn't thinking. I pushed her just a little away from me and turned her back was now to the wall. Sure it was a little mean of me but I didn't want her running away from me like last time.

I wasn't quite sure where her lips were, seeing as I am blind, so I moved my hands up her arms, over her neck, to caress her chin. I'm pretty sure at this point she knew what I was going to do, but I didn't care. She wasn't running away from me. At this point I could imagine where her lips were. I slowly moved towards her, pressing her against the wall. My lips grazed hers and in response she smiled against them. It started off innocent and sweet but then I pressed harder against her and she did the same. My hands moved from her face down her body to her waist. I pulled her into me so there wasn't any bit of space between us. Then I pulled away for air but as soon as my lips left hers, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me back. I hate to say it but I was powerless to resist. Hey! Ella has bad effects on me okay? It wasn't like the way I've kissed any other girl. It was passionate and strong but sweet and caring and full of emotion. Fireworks weren't enough to describe the situation. It was just somehow so perfect there were no thoughts to describe it…_Okay Iggy, you need to stop. She has a boyfriend. One that she is, or was, actually happy with__**.**_

**Angel…**

_Yes?_

**Don't get me wrong, you're cute and all, but could you please try to stay out of my personal life as much as possible?**

_Yeah I guess…-sighs- I could try…_

**Well good thanks for trying. And what do you mean she was happy with? Isn't she still happy with him?**

_Well, I'm not sure. You did an excellent job confusing her. She thoroughly enjoyed it, but now she doesn't know what the hell to do._

**Language Angel. Jeez. You're what? Nine? **

_Oh okay but whatever. That's not the point. The point is you need to suppress those feelings until she figures out what to do. Don't make her more confused. I have to go I'm actually busy. Bye_

**Bye Angel. Talk to you later. Thanks for the update. **

_No problemo. You might want to get dinner started as well…just a thought._

**Authors note: yep it was short but it's an update that I'm writing at 3 in the morning for you guys because I love you and I miss you dearly. I hope I didn't drop all my readers from the long span in updates. I have a more normal schedule now and homework is light so I'm going to try to update this story, Forever Yours, and Lethal Misfortune, all on a weekly basis. As always, comments are loved and taken to heart. **

**=Chocolate**


End file.
